Mi único deseo
by Skyward Fangirl
Summary: {Hiccstrid} Hipo tiene un único deseo, que es muy probable que se haga realidad. (Esta imagen le pertenece Jeff-Mahadi en Deviantart).


**Holaaaa, aquí vengo a publicar otro One-Shot para otro reto… XD Soy de las últimas en publicar o_oU Pero al fin terminé de escribir. Pues ya sin más, les dejo leer comodamente n.n**

* * *

¡Ep ep ep!

Disclaimer: Bueno, principalmente he de avisar que este fic participa en el reto "Hipo y Astrid" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk" y que ni Hipo, o Astrid o cualquier personaje ni historia ni nada me pertenece, es de Dreamworks (Pelicula y saga) y/o Cressida Cowel (Saga de libros)

* * *

-Mi único deseo-

Esto es Berk, nieva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres.

Los dragones solían ser un problema, pero eso fue hace **cuatro** años. Gracias a mí, Hipo Hadock Tercero, dragones y vikingos conviven en paz.

Demasiados sucesos ocurrieron en Berk los últimos años, como por ejemplo, las carreras de dragones son nuestro actual deporte, Chimuelo y yo hemos explorado islas más lejanas en busca de nuevas especies; como rompe cráneos, el nuevo dragón de mi padre.

Pero sobretodo, lo que más me agrada de estos cambios, es que Astrid y yo somos novios, y precisamente hoy es nuestro treceavo aniversario.

¿Saben? Últimamente he estado pensando en una cosa, en una pregunta para ser específicos; ya que Patan, Patapez y hasta Brutacio me habían dicho que ya era el momento indicado y que mejor que en nuestro aniversario.

Pero no lo se, estoy muy confuso.

¿Sera el momento adecuado?

Por ello estoy volando a estas horas de la noche con Chimuelo, ya que he podido dormir bastante bien.

¿Aceptara? No lo se.

Mi cabeza en ese momento es peor que un terrible terror tratando de llevarse una oveja por sí solo.

Pero luego me pongo a pensar en esos hermosos ojos azules, que me traen paz. Me siento más seguro ahora.

Vuelo por unas horas con mi amigo, hasta que ya complacidos, nos dirigimos a Berk.

Está tan silencioso el pueblo en estos momentos, no como antes que las noches eran un sufrimiento.

Paso por las diferentes casas, caminando lenta y tranquila mente. Paso por la de los gemelos, la de Patan, la de Patapez, y la de Astrid.

Me quedo observándola por unos instantes, y aunque se que solo sean paredes de madera, sé que ahí dentro _Milady _se encuentra ahí, durmiendo como una Valkiria, como **mi **Valkiria.

Bueno, no para tanto, pero estoy seguro que pronto lo será.

Mi papa en estos momentos está durmiendo como Gronkle, así que ni se va a percatar de que no estoy en la casa.

Así que me voy a la fragua y me pongo a trabajar.

Probablemente no dormiré el resto de la noche…

**[…]**

Si, estaba en lo cierto.

Me quedé dormido inmediatamente cuando había terminado con todo.

Empiezo a abrir los ojos, percatándome de que no estoy donde estaba en el día anterior.

Estoy en el pequeño cuarto donde dibujo mis planos y demás.

También me percato de que tengo una manta encima.

¿Quién me trajo aquí?

Mis dudas se aclararon cuando la persona que más quería ver esta mañana entró, con una taza humeante de té.

-Buenos días, dormilón- me dice, poniendo la taza delate mío, mientras yo le doy un sorbo, todavía somnoliento.

-Buenos días.

-¿No puedes dejar de inventar cosas nuevas, verdad?- pregunta sentándose al lado mío, dándome un corto beso en la mejilla.

La mejor forma de despertar.

Me río un poco por el comentario, pero después recuerdo de que es una sorpresa lo que acababa de crear, ahora tratando de disimular mi actual nerviosismo, aunque no la convenzo tanto. Es probable que fue por mis exagerados movimiento –S…Si… No puedo parar.

-Te noto raro, Hipo.

-¿Raro?, ¿Yo? ¡Nooo! ¡Claro que no!

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a comprarle unas cosas a mi mamá, nos vemos luego.

-¡Espera!- exclamo de repente, deteniendo el caminar de Astrid al exterior.

Ella me mira con extrañes, esperando a que diga algo.

-Emm… ¿Qué te parece si…? ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a contemplar las estrellas esta noche? Ya sabes, por nuestro aniversario.

-Hmmmmm…- expresa pensativa, poniéndose las manos en la cadera.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices?- le pregunto, esperando a una respuesta.

Ella se acerca hacia mí, dándome un corto pero profundo beso, sonriéndome divertida por la cara de idiota que seguramente puse.

-No llegues tarde, Hadock- mencionó mientras se iba, dejándome a mí y mis pensamientos, hasta que Chimuelo llegó para rogarme que le de un pescado.

**[…]**

Toco tres veces la puerta de mi novia, nervioso y ansioso a la vez, tocando fugazmente el bolsillo donde se encuentra la pequeña caja que también construí.

Astrid me abre la puerta, se veía bellísima con su típica trenza acomodada a un lado; se recarga al marco de la puerta, mirándome.

-Buenas noches, _Milady_- la saludo -¿lista?

-Más que lista.

Nos dirigimos a paso lento por la costa, contemplando el hermoso atardecer.

Puse una pequeña manta en la arena para ahí recostarnos, admirando ahora las estrellas que hace poco habían aparecido.

Hablamos un rato, sobre cosas sin importancia; también una que otra broma y un beso.

-Emm… oye, Astrid- la llame, metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo, rozando la caja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Qui… quiero preguntarte algo…- tartamudeé un poco, no quería arruinar el momento.

-¿Y qué es?- se le notaba curiosa, levantándose de la manta cuando yo lo hice.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías mirándola a los ojos, mi corazón palpitaba lentamente.

-Desde el momento en que te conocí, no podía dejar de pensar en tus hermosos ojos azules- le mencioné, sacando muchas más palabras que mi corazón me dictaba –Por ti trataba de encajar con los demás, tenía esperanzas de que me hicieras caso y… lo logré, aunque a diferente manera…

-¿Por qué tan poeta?- río un poco, mirándome con ternura.

-Porque… Astrid Hofferson- la llamé, sacando un poco tembloroso la caja, abriéndola dejando ver un anillo con una piedra preciosa color azul, como sus ojos.

Inmediatamente Astrid se puso ambas manos en su boca, con los ojos muy abiertos, y un poco vidriosos.

-¿Me concederías el gran honor de… ser mi esposa?

Ella no me respondió, simplemente me tomó del cuello y me besó con pasión.

Correspondí con el mismo sentimiento, hasta que el oxígeno nos hiso falta, nos separamos juntando nuestras frentes.

-¿Es eso un sí?- le pregunto.

-Sí, Hipo.

Después nos acostamos otra vez en la manta, con las manos juntas admirando las estrellas.

-¡Mira! Una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo- me dijo Astrid.

-Ya se cumplió, mi único deseo eres tú- después le di otro beso, que probablemente duraría para largo al igual que la noche.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Awwwww :,D que chulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, pueden hacérmelo saber por medio de sus reviews, me hacen super duper feliz.**

**Aviso: No podré actualizar mis otras historias tan seguido, debido a que mis responsabilidades escolares me lo impiden. ¡Paciencia pliz! X.x**

**Pues les recalco que espero que les haya gustado… n.n**

**Que se la pasen bien, siempre bien happy y lo mas importante: ¡Nunca se rindan!**

**Besos y abrazos, ¡MUAC!**


End file.
